Saturday School
by inmyownworld01
Summary: Bella's life before high school was far from perfect, her parents were killed and she was put into a dangerous foster home where she barely made it out with her life. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. 10 years ago

**ok new story awesome plot line and its M for violence, rape, and gore. oh and I wanted to thank my beta smarty925 for helping me with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer-i do not own twilight or its characters.. if i did the boys would be sitting next to me looking hot as ever!**

**Full summary-**

**Bella's life before high school was far from perfect, her parents were killed and she was put into a dangerous foster home where she barely made it out with her life. Now she is currently living with Ronnie and Michelle in Forks with her perfect boyfriend Edward, but one day Bella and 10 other people get Saturday school. When she gets there everything is all fine and dandy but when the Janitors body is found in the bathroom, the lights keep flickering on and off, and all the doors are locked from the outside everyone panics. Now with a killer on the loose and people disappearing Bella has to do what ever she can to make it out alive... AH OOC**

**preface-**

**TEN YEARS AGO....**

I was walking down the street, well more like skipping since I won the school's spelling bee! I was happy I couldn't wait to tell my mom and dad!I walked up my walkway and my stomach started to flip. Something wasn't right. The door was slightly open and foot prints leading into the house.

I knew the foot prints weren't a biggie because my mom always went outside to garden and forgot to rub her feet on the mat outside before going in.

I opened the door more and locked it behind me "MOM DAD I'M HOME!" I set my backpack on the couch and went upstairs. "Mom.....Dad" I called out again while opening the door to their bedroom and screamed. Their bodies were on the bed slashed open and their heads cut off. I back away quickly and ran downstairs gasping for air and picked up the cordless phone dialling 911.

Their wasn't a dial tone.

I looked behind the phone to see the cords cut.

Scared I quickly ran outside and to my next door neighbours house and started banging on the door. "help!" I screamed and sobbed. Mrs. Johnson came outside and asked me what was wrong. "My parents are dead I need to call the police!"

***

The police and CSI team came to my house and searched for anyone that might have been in the house except for me. In the backyard in a couple of bushes they found the murder weapons. A butcher knife and a axe. The blood was still on it some of it still wet. When they checked it for finger prints.

There weren't any.

I was taken by a woman police who's name was Cassie she told me I would be going to a Foster home in Alabama. I nodded and wiped my tears away.

A few hours Later they finally let me go into the house to get my things. I packed my clothes and a couple of valuables, one of them being the music box and poetry book I had gotten 4 weeks ago. I was escorted outside. When I looked through the crowd of paparazzi and neighbours I saw a strange man.

He had a blue baseball cap and he kept his head down. Before I could get a better look at him I was gently pushed into the car.

I was taken to the airport. I asked Cassie who was going to take care of me. She told me a young man about 32 years old named Drake was going to take care of me and 6 other girls. I was silent most of the plane ride and I fell asleep. My dreams were full of flashes of my parents bodies and I woke up by someone shaking me.

"Bella wake up. We are landing" My eyes fluttered open and I looked outside the window to see us almost to the ground.

We got off the air plane and waited for Drake. A young man walked towards us,he had dirty blond hair a plaid button down shirt and blue jeans with cowboy boots.

"Hey Cassie!" he said in a southern accent. Cassie smiled and took my hand "Hi Drake I have your new girl with me". Drake's smiled when he saw me. I nervously played with my pig tail's while they talked. Afterwards Cassie told me she would be going back to Phoenix and I would be going to see the other girls I lived with.

I nodded and walked with Drake to his pick up and got in. "Your going to love the girls" he started "they are 8 the same age as you". I didn't speak and only looked at the farms we passed. I felt his hand on my thigh and he squeezed hard causing me to tear up.

"Answer when spoken to girl!" I looked at him and his face was contouted with anger and was a bright red color. "Ok" I said with my voice a little scratchy from not using it and for all the crying.

His hold on my thigh softened and he turned on a dirt road. The car was silent most of the time. Drake would touch me occasionally. Rubbing circles on my hand and brushing his and against my cheek.

I was to afraid to move thinking what he would have done if I did. We finally arrived at his house. It was 2 story house with a garage and a barn in the back surrounded by trees. Drake got my things and we walked to the door. It swung open and a young blond girl smiled at me and Drake. "welcome home!" she said her voice bright.

"Move Jay!" Drake pushed the little girl and she fell. Drake walked upstairs and I helped the girl up.

"Are you ok?" I asked

she glared "No! I'm not ok whatever you did made Drake mad now we all 'bout to get it". My eye brows furrowed "What are you talking about?" I said confused. She shook her head sadly.

"Nothing my name is Jayne but I liked to be called Jay" she had a southern accent to.

I smiled "My name is Isabella but I liked to be called Bella."

Jay smiled but her smile faltered when Drake walked downstairs stumbling.

"Go up stairs with the other girls Jay!" he slurred. I could tell he had drank beer because the smell trailed over to us.

Jay looked at me and hugged me "What ever you do don't make a sound. It will only make him mad."

Jay walked upstairs and Drake walked up to me and pushed me on the floor.

The next thing I knew my pants and underwear were coming off. I cried and screamed for Drake to stop, and he told me everything was going to be ok. I knew I was a virgin and I didn't want to have sex I mean I'm only 8!. I tried to get up and run away but he was on top of me blocking the way to the front door and I didn't want him to hurt me even more.

He then started kissing me roughly and he was pulling on my hair. I started to cry harder than I ever did before because he was hurting me. He then took of his own pants and underwear. I felt something pock me then something ripping me inside. It was a burning feeling and I felt like I was going to die.

I shouted for him to stop but he didn't and continued on pushing it in more and more. After what had seemed like hours he pushed off of me. When got up I was bleeding like a river. I got so dizzy and I almost passed out. I just seen my blood everywhere.

I started shaking, not because I was cold because I felt dirty and pain shot through my body. Drake got up and walked into the kitchen leaving me there bleeding all over the place.

My sobs became louder and all of the girls came downstairs and helped me into the bath they had made.

**They left me so I could wash up, but I just sat there and cried.  
**

**I cried when I wrote this my cousin who is now 28 and married was raped and she helped me write this because this was similar to her own child hood. and before you guys ask nope I have never been raped. I hope you liked this chapter and review!!**

**-Amber**


	2. 5 years ago

**Ok yeah its be****en a while since Ive last wrote anything! except for a story I'm co-writing with The-Ultimate-Butterfly-Effect and its called Under the Lakota Moon. The story idea is epic! and the author is awesome! go check it out if you have some time its on my profile at the top. This chapter has a little bit Gore in it. if it makes you weak or sick DO NOT READ! and don't say I didn't warn you, this story and this chapter is not for the weak. One more thing!! I love chocolate!!! who here agrees with me?? lol =D**

**Disclaimer-- i do not own twilight characters, I just make their world turn into their deepest darkest fears! *Evil laugh* Now on with the story.**

**5 years ago**

**Bella pov**

I laid on my bed with Jayne and Bridget playing UNO, I had been at this "loving" home for hope full youth since i was 8 now I'm 13. 5 years of pure torture and pain. Drake, whose our caretaker kept 6 girls and none of us have been adopted yet. Drake would always come up with ridiculous excuses to keep us from going to showings. He would always say that our trauma from being away from him would be to much for us to bear and that we know him as our father more than anything. Pfft yeah right.

The other girls that live in this hell with me are Jayne, Bridget, Karie, Veronica, Cassandra, and Lillian. The other girls have been very nice, and they all make sure we are well taken care of when ever Drake wants to have some time with us. There were other girls here Mary and Hallie but Drake say they ran away.

We were all looking at our cards when we heard the front door slam shut. I quickly looked up from my cards with a horrified expression on my face. Drake was supposed to be gone until Wendesday and today was Monday. The girls and I were excited when Drake had to leave we played, joked around, and had fun. Now its all over. Veronica knocked on the wall 3 times which gave us a signal that he was coming upstairs.

Bridget jumped up and started helping Jayne and I collect the cards. We heard the clunking of his shoes walking up the stairs.

"Come on hurry stuff them under the bed!!" Jayne hissed. We all got rid of the cards in time. Veronica's knocking was cut off when we heard Drake open their bed room door. Bridget and Jay jumped in their beds and pulled up the covers. I quickly turned off the lap and did the same.

I felt sorry for Cassandra and Lillian who were int he room with Veronica. Every time drake comes home after being away for so long, They are always the first ones to be "taken care" of. I breathed through my nose trying to calm down a little so I could fake sleeping.

Drake will never bother you if you were sleeping. I heard the door open and his footsteps echo in our room. I could hear him over by Jays bed then by Bridget's before he came to mine. I could smell the alcohol as I breathed in and out. Drakes hand reached out and trailed along my jaw. I tried to not shiver and cower away from him in disgust and fear. Drake backed away from my bed, his eyes trailing up and down my body.

Drake walked back over to Bridget's bed. I could hear the rustling of the sheets and he grabbed her out of her bed. Bridget started screaming at the top of her lungs, Jay and i got out of our beds. "Get your asses back into your fucking beds now!" Drake shouted at us and at the girls at the door. I hesitated and kept inching towards him. Drakes eyes flashed to mine and i could see the burning anger inside them. "Isabella back away now" I shook my head and walked towards him more. "Bella" Cassandra whispered from the door way, I turned my head to her and the other girls. They shook their heads "don't do this Bella go back to bed!" They all whispered.

I ignored them and turned back to Drake. "Listen to them Bella" he growled at me. I narrowed my eyes "no" I said to him. Drakes eyes widened, he has never been disobeyed before. He tossed Bridget on her bed before striding towards me. When his fist connected with my cheek, the room started to spin and my ears started to ring. I could hear the screams of the other girls and Jays hands cradling my head. I heard Drake shouting, more screaming, and Jays hands being ripped away from me. I vision began to waver and I blacked out.

I woke up, shaking from the coldness of the room. My head was shooting with pain. I heard someone gasp behind me, I turned to see Jay at the door. Her body was covered in blood, It was matted into her hair and some was already dried on her face. Jay ran towards me and squeezed me. "I cant believe your still alive!" she sobbed. I grabbed her arms "Jay what happened". Jay looked down, tears welling in her eyes. I shook her a few times "tell me!" I shouted. Jay brought her hand up to my mouth. "Shhhh!" she whispered "go into the closet he might hear us!". I frowned and followed Jay into the closet.

When she shut the door I started asking her what happened. "It was awful Bella! absolutely awful!" Jayne said, big tears fell from her eyes. "When Drake punched you, you didn't move! the girls and I thought you were dead, he hit you so hard Bella. I held your head but drake pulled me away. He started shouting at all of us! he brought a knife out from his back pocket and went after Bridget! he...he...he killed her! I watched as he stabbed her over and over! I tried to scream at him but, but he didn't stop" Jay shook her head.

"Then he went after the other girls. We tried to run but he grabbed Lillian and I turned to see him...."Jay trailed off. "To see what Jay! you need to tell me!" Jay's eyes shot up to mine "I saw him cut her stomach open Bella! he cut her open and threw her to the floor!" my eyes widened. Tears welled up in my eyes and I fought hard to keep them down, but i lost the battle. Drake was going to kill us all one by one. "Jay" I chocked out "where are the others".

Jay rested her head on her knees. "Do you know why I'm covered in blood Bella" I shook my head. "I hid under Mary and Hallie's body's. He killed them last week, they didn't run away. He slit their throats and dumped them into the small pond he told us not to go to. Do you know why." I didn't do anything I put my head in my hands and started to cry "The pond was full of blood" she whispered.

I began to hyperventilate, this was the end. I wasn't going to be adopted by a nice family or married to a wonderful guy with beautiful children. I was going to be killed by a man who was supposed to watch over us. Not rape or beat us until we were not breathing. "We need to leave" I whispered to her "We need to run" Jay looked at me "How! he might be hiding anywhere! We might not get to the front door before he gets us!" I looked at her fearfully "We need to at least try! Jay we cant just sit here. If we do we will die"

**A/N::::**

**Dun Dun Dunn! hahaha i know i stopped at the wrong time but! I need the next chapter to be full of scary images and my brain is too fried from all the homework i have to do that in this chapter. I just started high school! its been fun, but there are too many people! also i was hit on by the school play boy last week. that was kinda scary but he was hott! I want to say hello!!! to all my readers and to tell u that I'M BACK BABY!! lol**

**---REVIEWW!!!!! or I will have Drake follow you!-----**


	3. AN: I know its been a while

**Hey everyone!! i know i havent updated and there is no excuse but i just have to say....High school is kicking my ASS! so i wanted to add this A/N to ask you guys to vote on my new poll that is up, because finally i have time to update my stories but i dont know which two to focus more on...sooo im giving you a choice :)**

**Just go on my profile and vote on two. i will take the poll down in 20 days.**

**Love you guys forever**

**inmyownworld01**


End file.
